Du café chaud et l'hiver
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Traduction de "Of hot coffee and Winter" de Cassie Chann. Vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il n'y a rien d'innocent quand Takano et Onodera restent au bureau pour finir leur travail au milieu de la nuit en hiver, particulièrement avec une tasse de café brûlant.


**Sommaire : Vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il n'y a rien d'innocent quand Takano et Onodera restent au bureau pour finir leur travail au milieu de la nuit en hiver, particulièrement avec une tasse de café brûlant.**

**Petite note : Ma première traduction, et comme par hasard la première fanfiction de Cassie Chann que je remercie de tout cœur pour m'avoir laissé la partager avec vous amis francophones ! Elle a eu l'inspiration quand elle s'est brûlée la langue and ça la tracassait le jour de son examen. Appréciez le travail de Cassie !**

**Appartenance : Attention car rien ne m'appartient, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi appartient à Shungiku Nakamura (divinité du yaoi pour moi) et l'histoire appartient à Cassie Chann, allez voir l'œuvre originale (id:7501253) ! **

* * *

><p>Tard lors d'une nuit d'hiver deux hommes se retrouvaient encore enfermés dans leur bureau, essayant de finir leur travail avant qu'ils ne puissent officiellement arrêter pour aujourd'hui, ou pour l'année d'ailleurs.<p>

C'était à nouveau la période des vacances. Noël n'était plus très loin et Onodera était à nouveau en charge du calendrier. Heureusement, tous les manuscrits avaient été remis à temps et Onodera n'avait plus qu'à les vérifier une dernière fois avant de les apporter aux imprimeurs le lendemain matin.

Bien qu'il avait rejeté avec véhémence l'aide de son patron, ledit patron était inflexible là-dessus et finit par aider Onodera, au grand chagrin du jeune éditeur.

Avoir son patron qui reste après ses heures juste pour l'aider à terminer ses tâches c'était déjà assez désagréable. Mais son ex qui EST en plus son patron et qui reste après le travail pour l'aider c'était encore pire !

« Il ferait mieux de ne rien tenter de bizarre. » Pensa tout haut Onodera.

« Si tu as le temps d'avoir la tête dans les nuages, pourquoi tu ne te dépêches pas et ne retournes pas travailler ? » La voix oh si familière de Takano fit légèrement sursauter le jeune éditeur sur sa chaise.

« J'y travaille ! J'Y TRAVAILLE ! » À son insu, il y avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de Takano quand il vit à quel point le plus jeune était troublé.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence avant qu'une tasse de café bien chaud soit posée sur son bureau.

« Eh ? Oh. Merci. » Onodera remercia à contrecœur Takano avant de retourner à son travail. 'Encore un peu et on aura fini !'

« Quoi, pas de bisou de remerciement ? » Le taquina Takano. Ils étaient les deux seuls restants dans l'immeuble et ça ne ferait pas de mal de taquiner son ex (ou bientôt 'actuel' encore une fois, Takano en était SÛR) un petit peu là et puis, surtout si l'atmosphère était aussi tendue que maintenant.

« Hein ? Quo- ? Hein ? Tu pl- tu plaisantes ! » Réfuta Onodera attrapant la tasse de café chaud et prenant une gorgé du liquide. « Aouh ! »

« Fais attention idiot ! C'est brûlant ! » Le gronda Takano.

« Eh vien f'aurais pu me ze zires flus fôt ! (En bien, tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !) »

« Je pensais que même quelqu'un d'aussi obtus que toi pourrait voir que le café était chaud, surtout quand il y a encore de la vapeur qui s'échappe de la tasse. »

« Hé ! »

Soupirant, Takano devait trouver un moyen pour qu'Onodera arrête de se plaindre de sa langue brûlée. Il faisait trop froid pour une boisson froide. Même avec le chauffage, il faisait assez frais dans la pièce avec l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver. Bon, il n'y avait pas d'autre méthode, n'est-ce pas ?

« Très bien, ouvre la bouche. »

« Fourfoi faire ? (Pourquoi faire ?) »

« À moins que tu ne sois un masochiste, je te suggère de le faire tout de suite. »

« Vien. (Bien.) »

Ouvrant la bouche, Onodera se prépara pour une quelconque douleur qui le piquerait.

Seule une paire de lèvres descendit jusqu'à la sienne.

« Hmf… Hng… »

Les langues se battaient pour dominer mais c'était parfaitement évident qui gagnait.

Onodera agrippa les épaules de Takano, pour essayer de se dégager de ce soudain assaut.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bien, je crois que ça a marché. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a marché ? »

« Ça. »

Et c'était encore la même chose.

« Takano-san ! Est-ce que tu vas arrêter ça ? »

« Arrêter quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'appréciais pas. » Takano souriait avec suffisance et enchaîna : « Au moins maintenant tu peux parler de façon plus cohérente. »

Rougissant comme une cerise, Onodera riposta : « Je n'ai pas apprécié ! »

'_Un Ritsu dans le déni est si mignon_._'_ Pensa Takano.

« Et il y a d'autres moyens plus efficaces de traiter ce genre de chose ! »

« C'était le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace (et le plus gratifiant). Alors arrête de te plaindre et retourne travailler ! »

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'emporter dans ce débat, ou dans aucun autre débat avec son patron d'ailleurs, Onodera se tourna vers son travail, la langue qui picotait à cause du café et les lèvres qui palpitaient encore des baisers forcés.

Mais il ne nierait pas que les tendres caresses et baisers qu'il expérimentait avec son sempai, dix ans auparavant, doux et apaisants lui manquaient.

_**MAIS**_ ça c'était auparavant et ça là c'est maintenant.

Onodera Ritsu n'admettra _jamais_ que les baisers d'il y a un instant étaient _apaisants_ ou plein de _douceur. _Il n'en était absolument **PAS QUESTION !**

Jamais !

Il ne tombera jamais amoureux de Takano Masamune !

Jamais !

Mais au plus profond de lui, son esprit luttait dans une bataille perdue d'avance avec son cœur.

Et Takano se contenta de regarder la scène, totalement amusé de voir un Onodera nerveux qui essayait de se concentrer sur son travail, sans succès.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite note : Voilà c'est fini ! Si vous voulez remercier quelqu'un, remerciez l'auteur <strong><span>Cassie Chann <span>****(ou moi aussi si vous avez aimé la traduction) ! Laissez moi vos reviews et je lui en ferais part.****

**Et j'accepte toutes les bonnes critiques, si vous pensez que ça a été mal traduit, ou qu'on ne comprend pas très bien, je me débrouillerai pour régler ça ! :3**


End file.
